CS Naval Infantry OCC
'CS Naval Infantry O.C.C.' The Naval Infantry or N.I. (also called Marines, although that is properly one of their M.O.S. choices) is the strong arm of the Coalition Navy. Whether it’s storming a D-bee port, rescuing CS merchantmen, defending naval bases, or providing security aboard CS Navy vessels, these hard cases are ready for whatever may happen. Their training is very similar to that of the grunt soldier. In fact, the main difference is the time spent teaching them how to swim and dive, as well as differently focused advanced training options. Their morale is as good as the average grunts, but they also have an elite feel to their normal service pride, namely because they are more selective than the normal army. This elite feeling converts into a pride that often erupts into fist fights in military bars when grunts and NI mix, as well as one-upmanship and friendly rivalries. Still, pride and rivalries aside, these soldiers are as capable as any in the CS military, and are called upon for a variety of tasks. They serve with the same gusto and pride in their nation and their heritage. Base S.D.C.: 4D6+15 S.D.C. Requirements: A high P.S. and a high P.E. are suggested, but not required. Anybody with the will to fight for humanity and physical attributes not less than 10 can be a Coalition Naval Infantryman. Maximum Player Rank: O-3 Captain O.C.C. Skills: Body Building Hand to Hand: Expert Military Etiquette (+15%) Radio: Basic (+10%) Running Climbing (+5%) Swimming (+10%) SCUBA (+10%) Sensory Equipment (+5%) Weapon Systems (+10%) WP E-Pistol WP E-Rifle WP Of choice Hand to Hand: Expert can be changed to Martial Arts or CQB for the cost of two "other" skills. Also, choose one Military Occupational Specialty from the list below: ---- 'Armor Crew M.O.S.' It is not the illustrious Pilot’s Corps that pilot the tanks of the Infantry and Armor divisions, but simple grunts trained to maneuver these iron goliaths into battle in the intricate dance required of them by command. They can also act as gunners, and many of them start out in turrets on CS APC, Tanks and Robots. They are trained to be able to do basic maintenance on their charges, as well as simple battlefield repairs and modifications. They are also trained in the operation of these vehicles, if necessary. Naval Infantry trained in this MOS are either transfers from the army, or cross trained marines. Automotive Mechanics (+25%) Combat Driving Field Armorer and Munitions Expert (+20%) Pilot Power Armor and Robots Pilot Tanks & APCs (+25%) Pilot Trucks (+15%) Robot Combat (Basic) Vehicle Armorer (+5%) WP Heavy MD Weapons Bonuses: Armor Crew also get Weapon Systems and Read Sensory Equipment at (+15%) instead of (+10%). Rank: Armor Crewmen start out at E-2. 'Brown Water Patrol Crew M.O.S.' Much like the armor crews of the Army, the Brown Water Patrol Crews are trained in the operation and defense of the patrol boats and other armored watercraft. They can also manage minor repairs while in the field. They can also act as gunners, and many of them start out in turrets on CS patrol boats, tanks and Robots. Requirements: I.Q. 10 Automotive Mechanics (+25%) Field Armorer and Munitions Expert (+20%) Naval Combat Piloting Pilot Water Scooters (+15%) Pilot Warships and Patrol Boats (+25%) Robot Combat (Basic) Vehicle Armorer (+5%) WP Heavy MD Weapons Bonuses: Brown Water Patrol Crew also get Weapon Systems and Read Sensory Equipment at (+15%) instead of (+10%). Rank: All Brown Water Patrol Crewmen start out at E-2. 'Communication Specialist M.O.S.' There are not enough Communications Engineers in the navy to cover the basic needs of coordinating an army the size of the Coalition’s. These highly, though narrowly, trained marines are the heart of the coordinating chain that holds the CS together. They are often deployed with vehicle crews as sensor operators par excellence. Requirements: I.Q. 10, M.E. 12. Training Time: 2 Years T.V./Video (+15%) Literacy: American (+15%) Cryptography (+10%) Laser Communication Advanced Electronic Warfare (+5%) ECM (+15%) Basic Electronics (+10%) Computer Repair (+15%) Bonuses: Communications Specialists also get Read Sensory Equipment at (+25%), instead of (+10%) Rank: Communication Specialists start at E-3. 'Marine Infantryman M.O.S.' This is your typical grunt marine. One Physical Skill of choice (+20%) Military Fortification (+20%) Camouflage (+20%) Detect Concealment (+15%) Detect Ambush (+20%) W.P. Heavy Military Weapons W.P. Knife W.P. Spear (for Rifles with Bayonets) Rank: Marine Infantrymen start out at E-2. 'E.O.D. M.O.S.' Explosive Ordinance Disposal (E.O.D.) Specialists are highly trained in the use of explosive devices. They can diffuse unexploded bombs, make explosive devices or modify existing explosive devices. Unlike the RLT teams, these marines are true masters of demolitions, traps, and modern warfare. Requirements: I.Q. 12, P.S. 10, P.E. 12 Training Time: 2 Years Basic Electronics (+5%) Basic Mechanics (+5%) Demolitions (+25%) Demolitions: Disposal (+25%) Detect Concealment (+15%) NBC Warfare (+15%) Trap Construction (+15%) Trap/Mine Detection (+25%) Bonuses: EOD Specialist get a +2 bonus to perception checks, due to alertness training, and detailed observation drills during training. This is in addition to the +1 to Perception from Demolitions. Rank: E.O.D. Specialists start out at E-4. 'Field Medical Corpsman M.O.S.' This is your basic medical corpsman. Requirements: I.Q. 12, M.E. 10, M.A. 10, P.E. 12 Training Time: 2 Years Chemistry (+25%) Field Surgery (+25%) Holistic Medicine (+15%) Literacy: American (+10%) NBC Warfare (+15%) Paramedic (+35%) Sewing (+15%; Professional) Math: Advanced (+15%) Rank: Medical Corpsmen start at E-3 'Military Police M.O.S.' Trained to secure bases from both outside interference, and the actions of drunk, disorderly, and disobedient soldiers, CS MPs are both discrete and hard-nosed. While some may later go into ISS, not all do. In addition, these marines are the posted guards that secure sensitive locations on the CS naval vessels, especially the capital ships. Requirements: I.Q. 10, M.A. 11, P.E. 11 Pilot Hover Cycle (+15%) Find Contraband, Cybernetics, and Weapons (+20%) Law (CS) (+15%) Intelligence (+10%) Streetwise (+20%) W.P. Blunt W.P. Handguns OR W.P. Shotgun W.P. Shield Bonuses: +1 to Perception, due to alertness and detailed analysis training Rank: Military Police start at E-2. ---- 'Reconnaissance Landing Team: Commandos' AN RLT consists of ten highly trained infantrymen, plus a senior NCO and a Lieutenant (usually J.G.). The primary mission of an RLT is reconnaissance of amphibious landing sites and enemy positions. Additionally they are trained to perform special operations missions, such as search and destroy patrols, sabotage, assassination (usually by sniping), hostage rescue, and more. Unlike the sub-M.O.S. that follow, the RLT is a special ops generalist. Requirements: I.Q. 12, P.S. 12, P.E. 15 Training Time: 2 Years Demolitions (+10%) Demolitions: Underwater (+10%) Demolitions: Disposal (+10%) Detect Ambush (+20%) Detect Concealment (+20%) Land Navigation (+15%) One Physical Skill or W.P. of choice (+10%) Prowl (+15%) Bonuses: RLT operatives get a +1 bonus to perception checks, due to alertness training, and detailed observation drills during training. They also get an additional +1 to initiative at levels 1, 5, 10, and 15. Rank: RLT Commandos start at E-3. 'Reconnaissance Landing Team: Close Quarters Battle Specialist M.O.S.' Trained in close combat, these specialists are the bunker clearers, the first into insurgent houses, and generally considered second only to other Reconnaissance Landing Team Commandos in terms of being bad-ass. They also have one of the higher fatality rates, because of this. Still, combat junkies and heroes alike clamor for the chance to become part of their ranks. Requirements: I.Q. 10, P.S. 12, P.P. 12, P.E. 15 Training Time: 2 Years 2 physical skill selections (+20% if applicable) Change Hand to Hand to either CQB or Martial Arts (player choice). The CQB Commando may choose to trade two of their other skill choices for Hand to Hand: Commando. W.P. Blunt W.P. Handguns W.P. Knife W.P. Spear W.P. Shotguns Bonuses: CQB Specialists get an additional +1 to initiative and dodge at levels 1, 5, 10, and 15. Rank: CQB Commandos start at E-3. 'Reconnaissance Landing Team: Forward Observer M.O.S.' Part of the N.I.’s Reconnaissance Landing Teams, forward observers help artillery and air strikes to be more precise. They also prevent aircraft from dropping ordinance on friendly forces. Requirements: I.Q. 10, M.E. 12, P.E. 15 Training Time: 2 Years Military Sign Language (+15%) Math Basic (+15%) Optic Systems (+15%) Detect Concealment (+25%) Land Navigation (+30%) Pilot Hover Cycle (+15%) Prowl (+25%) W.P. Spear (for Rifles with Bayonets) Bonuses: Forward Observers also get Read Sensory Equipment at (+15%) instead of (+10%). Forward Observers also get a +1 bonus to perception checks, due to alertness training, and detailed observation drills during training. They also get an additional +1 to dodge at levels 1, 5, 10, and 15. Rank: Forward Observers start out at E-3. 'Reconnaissance Landing Team: Target Acquisition Group M.O.S.' Part of the NI’s Reconnaissance Landing Teams, these soldiers are often sent alone, or in small groups. These deadly, yet silent men and women are the stuff of legends among the Coalition’s enemies. “Silent Souls leave Laser Holes” is their unofficial motto, and CS propaganda movies and games have made the often boring jobs of these unsung heroes seem like a vibrant choice for many grunts coming into training. Their long and brutal training weeds out those unsuited to the work. Requirements: I.Q. 12, M.E. 15, P.E. 15 Training Time: 2 Years Camouflage (+30%) Detect Ambush (+30%) Detect Concealment (+30%) Sniper (with an extra +1 to strike on an aimed shot at levels 2, 5, 10 and 15) Prowl (+30%) Track Humanoids (+30%) W.P. Rifle Wilderness Survival (+20%) Bonuses: TAG operatives get a +2 bonus to perception checks, due to alertness training, and detailed observation drills during training. Rank: TAG Commandos start at E-3. ---- 'O.C.C. Related Skills' Select seven other skills at level one and two additional skills at levels three and one at levels six, nine and twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communications: Any Cowboy: None Domestic: Any Electrical: Basic Electronics only Espionage: None Mechanical: Basic Mechanics and Automotive Mechanics only. Medical: First aid only. Military: Any (+15%) Physical: Any, except acrobatics and gymnastics Pilot: Any Pilot Related: Any (+5%) Rogue: Any Science: Math only Technical: Any Weapon Proficiencies: Any Wilderness: Any (+5%) Secondary Skills The character also gets to select five secondary skills from the secondary skill list, and one additional skill at levels 3, 9, and 13. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of any bonuses, except perhaps a bonus from an exceptional I.Q. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as indicated on the secondary skill list. ---- 'Standard Issue Equipment' One assigned suit of CA-2 Heavy Body Armor, Standard First Aid Kit with RMK in water-tight medium pouch, Life Preserver Jacket meant to fit over Armor, Heavy Rain Suit, Woolen Winter Jacket, Woolen Cap, Several Pairs of Gloves, Multiblade Pocket Knife, Combat/Survival Knife, Walkie-Talkie, Personal Grooming Kit, Polarized goggles or polarized sunglasses, 3 Fatigue Uniforms, 1 Dress Uniform, Set of PT clothes, Waterproof Combat Boots, Running Shoes, air filter & gas mask, canteen, two medium sacks, and a large rucksack (to carry everything). Standard Equipment on Assignment: One energy rifle with sling, one energy pistol with choice of shoulder or waist holster, 4 e-clips for each, 2 fragmentation grenades, 3 waterproof chemical signal flares (in a standard small pouch), an additional non-energy weapon (generally a vibro-blade or without bayonet attachment, neural mace, or S.D.C. Pistol or Rifle). Equipment available upon special assignment: Any weapon types, extra ammunition, Spider-skull Walker, other robot vehicles, hovercraft (especially hover cycles), tank, jet pack, camera, disc recorder, optical enhancement, and food rations for weeks. Vehicle and equipment repair. Note: All weapons and equipment are given out on an as needed basis, with the commanding officer deciding whether or not the item(s) is really necessary or not. If the officer doesn't like the character(s), the availability of items may be extremely limited. Money: The naval infantryman gets a roof over his head, food, clothing, and all other basics provided free as part of his pay, as well as military facilities. The NI draw monthly salaries commiserate with their rank, plus special hazardous duty pay and bonuses for jobs well done. Starts off with one month's pay. The soldier's quarters is a nice dormitory arrangement shared by four individuals. Each gets a private bedroom/study complete with CD stereo system, television and VCD, mini-refrigerator, desk, dresser, and comfortable bed. Cybernetics: None to start and usually restricted to medical implants and prosthetics, not augmentation. Tend to prefer natural abilities to cybernetic augmentation. ---- 'Personnel Record Schools' The various schools a character might attend to learn the O.C.C., M.O.S., and O.C.C. Related skills of this O.C.C. are as follows: Naval Infantry O.C.C. Basic Training, Naval Infantry Combat Divers Course Armor Crew M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: Tracked Vehicle Maneuvering and Combat Course, Basic Heavy Wheeled Vehicle Maneuvering Course, Basic Ground Vehicle Combat Manuevering, Advanced Heavy and Emplaced Weapons Training Course Field Weapons/Armor Support and Maintenance Program Power Armour and Robot Gunnery Training Course, Basic Armor Support and Maintenance Training Course Motorpool Support and Maintenance Training Course Brown Water Patrol Crew M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: Patrol Guided Missile Ship Maintenance Course Basic Patrol Guided Missile Ship Handling Program Heavy and Emplaced Weapons Training Course Field Weapons/Armor Support and Maintenance Program Power Armour and Robot Gunnery Training Course, Basic Communication Technician M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: Communications School, Basic Communications School, Advanced Information Warfare School, Basic Information Warfare School, Advanced Broadcast Communication School, Basic Marine Infantryman M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: Military Fortification Construction, Basic Reconnaissance Awareness Training Course E.O.D. M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical Warfare Triage and Treatment School Explosive Ordinance Disposal School Demolitions Course, Basic Trap and Mine Detection Training Course Demolitions and Traps Construction Course, Advanced Medical Corpsman M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: Medical Corpsman Triage and Treatment School Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical Warfare Triage and Treatment School Military Police M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: Hovercycle Maneuvering Course, Basic Skycycle Maneuvering and Combat Course, Basic Military Police School Enemy Force Identification Course Street Awareness and Identification Training Course Reconnaissance Landing Team: Commandos: Schools/Training Courses: Reconnaissance Awareness Training Course Demolitions Course, Basic Commando Demolitions Course, Advanced Underwater Demolitions Course Wilderness Navigation and Movement Training Course Reconnaissance Landing Team: Close Quarters Battle Specialist M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: Close Quarters Combat School Reconnaissance Landing Team: Forward Observer M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: Forward Observation Training Course Hovercycle Maneuvering Course, Basic Skycycle Maneuvering and Combat Course, Basic Wilderness Navigation and Movement Training Course Reconnaissance Landing Team: Target Acquisition Group M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: Reconnaissance Awareness Training Course Target Acquisition Marksmanship School Tracking and Counter-tracking Training Course Wilderness Survival Training Course NOTE: The Naval Infantry also have Power Armor Pilots, but these highly trained men and women are effectively the same as normal RPA Pilots, except that they are part of the Naval Infantry Command Structure. Use the Navy version of the Combat Pilot O.C.C. for these hard nosed Marines. Back to CS Navy OCC Selection Back to OCC Selection Back to Character Creation Back to the Home Page